Caught
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Deru napasnya berhenti dengan kecepatan konstan, terkejut dengan pemandangan yang mereka suguhkan kepadanya. "Yamato-kun, kau—". — Takeru Yamato


_**main's character**_**:** **T**akeru** Y.**

_**disclaimer**_**: Eyeshield 21 **_belongs with _**Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

_**w**__**arning**_**:**_**OOC**__nes__s__,_ **semi—AU, misstypo(**_**s**_**), **_**plotless**_**, **judul ga nyambung orz, **humor **gagal, _**broship**_,**dsb.**

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Deru napasnya berhenti dengan kecepatan konstan, terkejut dengan pemandangan yang mereka suguhkan kepadanya. "Yamato-_kun_, kau—". — Takeru Yamato

_**genre**_**: **_humor_ & _friendship_

_**notes**_**:** Decided for (at)**BPReynara** / **Reynaraa** on Twitter. maaf kalau ffic request-an mu jauh dari harapanmu. saya fail dalam humor. T_T

**.**

_**d**__**on't like? **__**d**__**on't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**.**

_**S T A R T !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

— _**Caught**_** —**

**[** karena ia sudah —**]**

**.**

* * *

><p>Taka tengah membaca bukunya di ruang klub dengan penuh keheningan. Lembar demi lembar ia buka, berirama dengan jarum jam yang berdetik. Perlahan, ia menghela napas. Bosan, itu yang tengah dia rasakan.<p>

Seandainya ada Yamato di sebelahnya sekarang, mungkin dia akan mengajaknya latihan amefuto lagi di lapangan. Seandainya ada Yamato sekarang, mungkin ia akan berbicara beberapa patah kata, dan mengajaknya berbicara seputar dunia mereka.

Ah, benar-benar orang cerdas.

"… hh." Ia menghela napas pelan untuk kedua kalinya, dan terdiam sejenak menerawang langit-langit ruang klub.

Yamato. Yamato. Orang ter-absolut yang pernah ia temui. Benar-benar seorang yang sempurna yang pernah diciptakan di di dunia. Oh _yeah_, dia absolut.

Taka sedikit tersentak ketika pintu klub terbuka, memunculkan sosok tegap berkharisma khas Yamato. Ia tersenyum (menyebalkan) miliknya seperti biasa, dan menyapa Taka, "Hei."

"Hei. Darimana saja?"

Yamato tertawa pelan, "aku ada urusan kecil. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Taka hanya mengangguk kecil, dan kembali membuka bukunya yang sempat menganggur di tangannya. Yamato—dengan senyum yang masih terhias di wajahnya—mengambil duduk di samping Taka, dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya sembari mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat.

"_From_ Karin, _I guess?_" Taka melirik ponsel Yamato sembari menjulurkan kepalanya mendekati Yamato. "Aah, sepertinya aku benar."

Yamato menyimpan ponselnya di saku jas seragam Teikoku miliknya, dan tersenyum absolut seperti biasa.

"Ya_._" Yamato menunjuk Taka dengan sedikit bercanda, "Tadi aku ada urusan dengan Karin. Serius, dia benar-benar menarik."

"Menarik, hah." Taka menjawabnya dengan nada monoton sembari membalikkan selembar halaman bukunya. "Dia benar-benar ceroboh, menurutku. Tapi yah, mungkin dia sebenarnya mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik di dalam dirinya."

"_You're speaking like a masochist_." Yamato menatapnya dengan horor. Taka hanya terdiam sembari membalikkan lagi selembar halaman di bukunya, tidak perduli dengan ejekan Yamato yang mengusik telinganya.

"Terserah, aku tidak perduli. Sebenarnya yang _masochist_ itu kau, menurutku."

"_What?_ Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Kedua alisnya bertautan, "Oke, aku memang tampan, tapi aku bukan _masochist_—atau pun playboy. Bisa diterima?"

"Kau ingat manager dari Deimon?" Taka menguap sembari menutupnya dengan tangan kanannya, tidak memerdulikan bantahan—_he's know the fact, really_—Yamato yang terdengar … narsis?

Yamato mengangguk, "ya, dan?"

"Kau mengecup pipinya ketika pertandingan Deimon Devil Bats _versus_ Teikoku Alexanders berakhir."

"Hei—itu hanya kebetulan karena memberinya ucapan selamat!"

"Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan adegan yang sama dengan ketua _cheerleader_ Deimon?"

"_What the hell!_ Bagaimana kau—"

Taka acuh, dan tetap melanjutkan ocehannya, "lalu, bagaimana kencan dengan manager Kyoshin Posedion di taman hiburan? Menyenangkan?"

'_Oh God, dia—'_ Yamato menghela napas, "Aku tidak mengenalnya, demi Tuhan! Kau—" dan tercengang melihat sebuah foto terjepit diantara dua jari kanan Taka.

"Bisa jelaskan ini?"

Itu fotonya, dan manager Kyoshin Posedion—Maki Shibuya—tengah bergenggaman tangan sembaru memakan es krim dengan bahagianya bagaikan pasangan.

"Tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan—"

Taka terlihat acuh—lagi—sembari mengeluarkan sebuah foto lagi dari bukunya, "—bagaimana dengan ini?"

Tuhan, itu foto Yamato, dan manager Hakusshu, Maruko Himuro, dan mereka—oh ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya—di sebuah pohon dengan kedua tangan Yamato menahan Himuro di depannya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini semua?" Yamato mulai merasakan firasat buruk. "Oh, jangan bilang kau mengikutiku, dan membuat semua ini sebagai koleksimu?"

Ujung bibir kanan Taka terangkat, "Yah. Untuk jaga-jaga saja."

_Oh, sialan. Dia benar-benar berhasil menjebakku._ Yamato berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya. "Taka, kau benar-benar salah paham—"

"—ah, jangan lupa dengan manager Bando Spiders yang kau bawa ke bar kemarin malam. ya, itu dia."

"Taka. Stop. Ini namanya _blacklist_—"

"Hem, bagaimana dengan si Tsuyumine itu?" Taka kembali mengeluarkan dua foto dari sakunya, dan tetap membaca bukunya dengan acuh. "Satunya pada saat musim panas, di pantai Izu, waw, dan satunya pada musim gugur, di sebuah kafe sembari meminum segelas Whiski, dan Margarita. Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya setelah itu, eh?"

"Oh _God_. Taka. Hentikan."

Taka menyentuh tengkuk lehernya, dan menggerakkannya berkali-kali sembari tetap acuh, dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantung celananya—sungguh, berapa foto yang dia bawa sekarang?

"Jangan lupakan juga Wakana dari Ojo, lengan kananmu dipeluk olehnya, dan membawanya ke—aku harus mengatakannya? Baik—sebuah losmen kecil. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" Taka memaikan foto yang ia jepit dengan tangannya, menggerakkannya ke atas, dan ke bawah. "Berciuman? Saling menyentuh dengan peluh menggoda? Aww."

Yamato menggeleleng pelan, dan mengerang frustasi. Taka pasti ada maunya. Ya. Jarang sekali Taka akan bersikap begini padanya—karena dia pasti memiliki suatu hasrat atau keinginan darinya. Pasti.

"Oke, apa maumu, Brengsek?" Yamato mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Ia menghela napas dua kali, dan menahan dahinya dengan tangan kanannya yang kekar. "Kau pasti ada maunya kalau sudah begini."

Ujung bibir Taka sedikit terangkat, dan mulai menutup bukunya, dan menunjukkan semua foto yang ia miliki di depan wajah Yamato tanpa ragu. "Karena kau sudah paham, jadi frontal saja. Jauhi Karin. Sungguh."

Iris coklat _hazel_ Yamato membesar.

"_What the hell_! Tidak akan!" bentaknya keras sembari mencoba merebut semua—bukti—foto yang tengah Taka pegang. "Aku sudah serius dengannya, tidak akan kulepas!"

Taka hanya menatapnya dengan acuh sembari menjauhkan foto-foto berharganya dari Yamato, dan merespon dengan datar, "ha. Serius atau serius?"

Tangan Yamato berusaha menggapai foto-foto yang seolah bergerak menjauhinya. Yamato semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan—membuat mereka nyaris berdekatan.

"Aku serius—huwaa!"

Yamato terpeleset, dan terjatuh menubruk Taka. Taka yang tak kuat dengan beban Yamato ikut oleng, dan terjatuh dari sofa yang tengah mereka duduki.

_**BRUGH!**_

_**tok tok tok.**_

"Pe-permisi, aku masuk ya—"

Deru napasnya berhenti dengan kecepatan konstan, terkejut dengan pemandangan yang mereka suguhkan kepadanya. "Yamato-_kun_, kau—"

INI NERAKA.

Oh tidak Karin sudah datang. Dia melihatnya. Melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Yamato di atas Taka, dengan kedua tangan menahan bebannya. Seperti—ingin 'menyerang'. 'Menyerang' … kau tahu _shounen-ai_? Ya, seperti itulah.

"—kalian—"

Yamato segera bangun dari posisinya, menggeleleng kuat, dan mencoba membenarkan kesalahpahaman yang Karin lihat. "Ka-kami tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Karin!"

"—tidak, KYAA! KALIAN—KALIAN SEJAK KAPAN? SEJAK KAPAN?" Karin sepertinya mulai berteriak histeris, dan sebuah sapu tangan menutupi hidungnya yang mulai berdarah. _Wait, berdarah?_

Dia—

Taka menghela nafas, dan menggeleleng pelan. "Maksudku, kau serius ingin menyerang Karin yang seorang _fujoshi_ ini?"

Yamato _shock_. Gadis incarannya ternyata ….

"Taka."

"Ya?"

"Ternyata Karin fujoshi."

"Aku mencoba mengingatkanmu."

"Tapi tidak apa, selama dia tidak memintaku agar bercinta denganmu atau Heracles atau Archiles."

Taka hanya mengangkat bahu, dan bangun dari posisinya. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Yamato, dan berkata dengan pendek, "sabar. Semoga saja terkabul."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>d<strong>__ie __**e**__inde; __**t**__he __**e**__nd._

* * *

><p><strong>an: **ini endingnya terlalu gajegajegajeaaaa.

oke, ini karya pertama saya setelah vakum dari FFn dalam waktu yang—kelewat—panjang. untuk multichap, masih dalam proses. semua review akan saya balas, tenang saja. soalnya saya sedang kurang enak badan, ya, menyebalkan memang.

_review?_


End file.
